ill be
by strawberryshortcake14
Summary: human or vampire.which will they chose?
1. new begings

"did you kill her?" i said.i knew it was this one.i could tell every time i am near a vampire i get this felling that they know who did know who killed my daughter,but some how i can tell its this one. still, i wont rest until i know who did this. and here i am, in a vampires' home.i feel stupid searching am i blues clues?why me? why my life?  
"kill who, my dear?"the nasty vampire said in the sweetest voice. i was on top of him,i don't know why i turned around to get my picture of my one and only daughter but i did. that was the vampires chance, the vampire slapped me off of him.i went flying to the next end of the room. i tried to grab my picture of my child that flew out of my vampire notice the piece of paper before i time i realized the paper was out of my hand he had grab it right before it landed on the floor.  
"is this who you were talking about?well,well my dear,maybe i did,maybe i didn' you came here on the wrong day, you see I'm thirsty and you smell juicy and full of a-"my stomach flip at the thought of him biting my then the vampire bites me against my will.  
"stop!"i yell tyring to move my the vampire just keep on ran down my torso and landed on the ground under vampire said nothing.  
"please,i beg you,stop!"with mylast breathe.i said my last words as a human. now i truly hated myself ,not just because i let my little girl go hiking with her friends,but because i was becoming a monster just like the one who killed my baby. i can never have what i used to have more husband and what about the child in my stomach right now?what do i do about my unborn child?he can never have a life,have friends,know about his big sister Marrissa,never go to school . why me?why my family?why my little girl.

2 weeks later.

_dear Tyler Mceddy,_

_you are my love or you were my you are reading this that means i am dead. i left this in the care of my best friend,Nicole.i knew this time when i faced the next va-man i was going to die.i told her if she did not hear from me with in the next 4 days, to give this letter to you.i want you to know that i was pregnant when i left, and it was wrong for me to go,but i needed some sort of closer.i want you to know that i loved him but i had to find out who killed our daughter,and I'll always love you,but i need you to please move on and marry again. keep this letter for your future need to know about their big sister and brother,and i almost forgot i named him Marcus,after his big sister the two of them will meet in heaven? i hope so._

_your(loving) wife,  
Madison Leila Ross-Mceedy  
_

staring at that letter from my wife makes me sad.i wish i never let her it my fault?should i be the one to blame?what will i tell her mom?  
"Tyler?Tyler mceddy? oh my was like, what 5,4 years?"a young woman said.  
"oh,rose right?"Tyler said.  
"yeah that's me." rose said.  
"oh,i remember now, your the one i gave the roses for on Valentine's day."  
" yeah,well i kinda of had a crush on you back then...so... where is your wife?"she asked.  
"t-th-they died two weeks ago from today."he said.  
"I'm so sorry that happened to is the...you know?"rose said.  
as they spoke,his wife,Madison, was in fact just didn't have a heart beating fact she was a blood lust right she was a she still loved him she just couldn',on top of the tree they were under sat,was in fact Madison and her daughter Marrissa.

"mom, i know you love himbut we cant interfere with their life." Marrissa said to her mother.  
_"i know,i know. hey, did you find your aunt yet?"_Madison thought.  
"yes ,said to meet her after dark at cocos'."  
_"OK, i hate not being able to talk, how long does this last any way?"  
_"a while but you will get used to it soon."  
the sent of blood in the air and kissed noses. they looked at the man who was trying to get a piece of glass out of the lady's foot. Marrissa started to pat her mothers back and kissed her softly on the cheek. not longer then 5 seconds later she jumped from the back of the tree and runs towards the woods, followed by her daughter.  
_"someday I'll come back soon i hope."_

_still madisons' pov._

"mom there is aunt Nicole."Marrissa whispers to points at my best friend,who was standing in front of my favorite bar.  
"_OK" _i said to her in my mind.i still wonder why i cant talk why is my throat burning?what i also wanted to know was how the hell was Marrissa able to hear my thoughts?  
"mom you are thirsty that is why your throat burn,as for your voice it will come to you once you feed."Marrissa explains.  
Nicole come toward us dragging 2 guys that i supposes tried to flirt with her.  
"look what i have for the newborn Madison,that's right blood, and not just any blood b positive,my favorite."she said.  
i sniffed at the air."_they do smell good Nicky." _  
"i know well, when you guys are done one of you get a good kick on this guy, he touch my breast."she said while pointing at the guy i was holding.i leaned over him and bit into his soft skin .the taste of warm blood poured into my mouth and it was delicious. i never knew blood could taste so good. when i was done i did as i was told. i stood up, drop the man,closed my eyes and kicked himas hard as i could.i heard his ribs crack from how hard i had kicked him. i opened my eyes i could see his bones sticking out.2 hours later once we were all cleaned up we called 9-1-1 and told them that we found 2 dead bodies near the club. the cops showed up moment after we told Marrissa to go to Nicole's and i changed out of our clothes and into out usual party outfits to fit the the cops showed up we showed them where we put the bodies before they came.  
"names please?"the police officer asked us.  
"Kari Jordan and are cousins."i said in the most sexiest tone to the my head i send to Nicole _"i can talk! ,why did i use that sexy voice?"_and she send back."_cause you just feed, that's how you sound when you lie after you drink .later i will teach you how to lie after you drink without you sounding like you just had...you its working out in your favor. he is checking you out. ".  
_" I'm so sorry you had to see here is my number any time you need a man to help with something call. he says while writing down his number on a piece of paper in his hand. he hand it to hands him a piece of paper too.  
"this is her new cell phone number i just bought it for her for her birthday today."  
"thank you ,and happy birthday ."_  
_"thank you,but this is not how i planed to enjoy my 25th birthday,but hey"

* * *

if you like this story so far please send a comment.i need 5 comments before i see madison' kari jordan outfit go to /cgi/set?id=19224657 and to see nicoles' sunday ross .com/nicoles_sunday_ross_outfit/set?id=18030908


	2. boys and shopping

_2:30 pm_  
3 years later

"madison your home! how was your meeting?"my best friend says as soon as i walk in the 's always worreid that i will bite some one at my i keep on telling her that i don't bite people unless she is there with me to stop me if i kill every one in my path.

"good, i drank my bosss' blood,got fired,and now their sending a wanted sign to the police."i lied.i love to see her face in panic it was so fucking funny

"no way..."she pats her jeans pocket for her phone, to bad im faster then her.i grabed her phone right before she could blank."where is my..."

"phone."i cut her off. "do fret dear nicole. don't drink agian until tomorrow remeber?" nicoles mouth drop to the is always supried by my hey that my above others.

"mom? mom!"my two children greet me from up funny how all the books,and movies say that vampires hate sun light,crosses,stakes,etc. but vampires can live a nomal life we age over long pepioets of time ,we can have kids,eat human food,drink human drinks, you live a long children can go to fact my children goes to school now. at school my daugter goes by the name of lily jordan.  
"marrissa, marcus! are you guys ready to go?" no answer which means they forgot about aunt nicoles birthday shoping.

_ding dong_

"mom i got it "marrissa speeds down the step."its uncle ross,ma." marrissa says between open the door and greet the man at the door.  
"hi offcier ross."she says. putting her arm in front of her to him. i laughed quietly in the conner i was in.  
"er...hi miss lily,where is you aunt?"he says doing the same thing she loooks down at her school uniform and laughs.  
"haha, very funny. she in the dining room."she states while pointing toward the dining room.  
"welcome agian ross are you hungry?" i asked him while walking toward huged me and kissed me on my cheek.  
"yes i am. what did nicky make?" he asked.  
"i made its nice and rare."she sniffs."Mmm."  
"wow nicky you look ... very... sexy." he wispers the last word even thought we can hear him even if we are up and marrissa started laughing agian this time no so quietly as the last time.  
"marrissa get dressed now and help your ." i asked her. after she runs up the steps, i soon follow her up the i got up to my room i got dressed in my white Pirate Basque Mid Skirt, my royal blue Slub Off the Shoulder Top,and my Moda In Pelle Larrissa Blue Suede shoes that i been dieing to wear. i finshed it off with some Blue Hoop Earrings,a 3,000 dollar watch, my $7,900 Tanzanite Ring,and last but not least my Heart Shaped Sapphire necklace. when i fanaly came down my children were dressed and ready to go.  
i have to admint my daughter looked cute was wearing a casual Magenta top,Low-rise creased skinny jeans, Magenta Flats,a pair of Marie gold-plated earrings,with the gold bangles to top it all off she had a Satin Clutch bag.  
"oh yeah..."i ran up stairs to get my blue bage with all my money in it."sorry. you ready? where is your brother?"i said a little to fast for ross's ears to understand.  
"he says hes' not coming so i told him i will pick some thing up for him."marrissa told me.

"its fine. i have him for you."  
"thanks alot."

marrissa and i drove to a jewelry store to pick up my order of Paloma Picasso 20 Carat pendant and 20 Carat drop earrings,all in nicoles' favorite color,purple. next we drove to a cute little boutique where marrissa picked out a dress for her and for nicole to wear. for her i picked out an Coast Nadianna Duchess Satin Dress in the same color i was for nicole she picked out a Satin halter that same atore we saw a pairs of shoes that we needed to end up buying nicole Black studded platform shoes and us some gold Satin heels.

about time we got home ross was sleep on nicoles lap just like a sad laughed quietly and ran up the steps.i went to check up on marcus was sleep on the some reason he always was on the floor when i went to go check on i went all the way in his room, picked him up and layed him in his was marrissa. when i peekeed in her room she was ironing her uniform for the next day.  
"mom, when do you think i will find some one to love me?" she asked.  
"what do you mean you have plenty of people to love you."i said.  
"no i mean love me love me. like a boyfriend type of love me?"she explained.  
"oh you mean have sex with or just some one like ross who love you no matter what?"i asked.  
"like ross mom.i mean i know a guy who likes me and he asked me out but i never answered him."  
"do you like him?"  
"yes i do."  
"then go for 15 now i cant stop you from liking boys as long as you dont ...you know."  
"dont what have s-e-...x?"  
"no bite them a can stop him if you dont want to have sex. here this is you gift for your birthday."i held out a sliver side was a cell phone.  
"thanks mom.i love it. is you number in it?"  
"hell yeah."we laughted.i glanced at the clock.10:00pm.  
"alright time for night sweetie."i kissed her on her head.  
"good night mom."

to find marrissa and madison's out fit go to .com/ill_be_fanfiction/set?id=19686930 and .com/ill_be_fanfiction/set?id=19685679.


	3. good night

_Marrissa pov._

today is the day. last night,after that talk with my mom, i now know what i must do. why am i worrying i a vampire. but i do still need a date for Jr. ill ask Damon.`_what time is it`._i thought to my self. `_11:59,one minute to i doubt will get there in time.` _some one said in my head.i looked around the class to see who sent that to me_.`whats wrong. oh i know i forgot to tell you my name its josh knight. i sit 4 seats behind aunt Nicole knows me and my dad. she made me a blood pack when i was running low.`_he says in my head.`_wow, my name is-`  
` i know, your Marrissa, the daughter of Madison Leila Ross-Mceedy , right?`  
`yeah but how did you know...?`  
`i know all. well not all but most.`_that was the last thing he ever sendend me that day.

at lunch a note sat in my seat. it was marked with the most beautiful it be. i looked over to the boys one was looking at me. scince our tables were numbered i look at table was the table for the boys in my class.  
"Cindy do you know who hand writing this is?"i asked the girl next to at the best looking boy at table 14.  
"yeah that's um...whats his name? josh knight i think."she said.  
"thank you Cindy."  
"your welcome lily."  
_`time to read the note`_ i thought to myself. part of me wanted to read the note and the other half said fuck it.i listen to the good side and read it. it read  
"dear lily,  
i have been thinking about asking you out for a while ,but i guess I'm just to times your beauty scares me. please meet me inside the schools bell tower. ill be waiting."

before lunch was over i ran to the bathroom at normal speed, took out my cell phone and called my mom. she picked up on the second ring.  
" whats up marrissa. you need anything?" she asked.  
"no mom. I'm just calling to let you know ill be late today. boy meeting with two different boy at two different time so talk to you later." i said quickly to her.  
"well call me if any drama goes know what i mean."she said quickly and hung up on so much for mural help.

the bells ring and i speed to last two classes went fastas the end of the day i went to my locker and got all the books i i ran to the bell i got there i gasped with Daniel chad O'Reilly was standing their with his reddish blond hair blowing in the wind.i was so hungry that the sent make me lick my lips_.`stop don't do it`_i thought.  
"Daniel,you wanted to see me?" i looked at me with those green almond eyes of his. it made my heart sank.  
"yes lily.i wanted to know will you go to hailey`s party with me?"he asked.  
"um yeah sure why not when is it again?"  
"this friday at 7:00 pm. ill pick you up ok."  
"ok."he hugged me good bye and ran i was to see josh.

josh was siting by his self when i got to him.  
"josh whats up?" cool marrissa.  
"marrissa you your hungry arent you?its ok i got blood at my house you want to come?"  
"yeah sure."he got up,helped me up and ran towareds the woods near the side the woods was a small entered the cabin. the sent of roses filled up the room.i take 4 deep breathes.  
"Mmmmm it smells wonderful in here."  
"i know my dad used to always pick roses for my mom when she was human. once she was turned she would pick roses every day. the sent was always she died my dad would just pick them to keep the smell in sweet when you think about it."he said .  
"where is your dad now?i don't smell him."i asked  
"umm...i dont know lets see if he's in his study? or do you want to drink first?"damn he had to say that now i was hungry.  
"drink definly."  
"ok" was all he led me to the well lighted handed me a bag of blood.i dranked it cold and it was sat there for some time.  
"marrissa? um... i love you...will...you go out with me?"i was charmed.  
" im glad you said we can't start going out until monday.i still have my date with daniel so..."  
"i get it and monday we can will give me time."  
"time to do what?"  
" this."he got up and started kissing mylips,my cheek,my neck,and my back.i started to like i kissed him thing i knew was that i was in his arm on top of the table.  
"will it be okay if we have sex honey?"  
"why ask when you have me in your arm ready."we contined to pulled my shirt and i pulled his.i rip his pants off as he rip my skirt off. next came the under wear. i rode him and pleased me when we were done i was a mess.i was love his dad came home we were on the couch laughing about some movie we had seen. my phone mom was calling me.  
"yeah. "i aswered.  
"are you ok?i need your you come home as soon as posible?"she said.  
"yeah ill be ." i turned to look at josh.  
"babe can you walk me home?  
"yeah you ready now?"he said  
"yeah lets go."we sprinted out the door into the we reached my house we kissed good night one last time.


	4. the morning after

"mom." i said while entering the i heard nothing,so i knew some thing was up.i ran full speed to my moms' room to find a note on her desk. i read the note out loud.  
it read: _`Marrissa, we are fine. i need you to do the following. first i need you to lock all of the windows. i need you to read and do what i ask you at the same time.`_i did what the note said this time at the slow **_human_** i reached the door i started to smelled blood .i looked out the window and saw that there was a man in front of my house with his were standing pulled the knife out of his must have been a fight that i blood smelled so delicious, i tried to contrl my self but it didn't i opened the door the girl ran off, leaving him vulnerable on the street. went out side to help him. i looked around and saw no one.i helped him into my house.i sat him down on the white couch now stained in red from his blood.i ran and got a towel for him. normal speed of course. when i came back he was falling out of concusness.i wiped all of the blood away and gave him benadryll to make him sleep. he asked what was it and i told him it was a pain pill and he gave alseep i looked at his face and bit ino his neck. he gave a small scream of pain but it was soon i was done i stabbed him with the same knife he was stabbed with before.i draged him to the puddle of blood he was in before. i turned and left him there.  
i continue to read the note. `_next i need you to pack, i mean clothes,toothbrush,cell phone,your key,washrag,and any thing else you think you will will be staying with the knight's. is a very good friend of name might sound like you known it from some where, it is because he have a son that goes to your school. um...in the morning there will be another night. love mom,and aunt Nicole.`_

again i did as told but before i went to sleep i read my texts. i had 3 texts.1 from mom and 2 from josh.  
_"we are fine just don't call us yet wait until we get some where safe so that i can call you k love mom."_said the one from my mom.  
_"miss you josh."_the next on said."_I'm on my way i will knock on you door at 12 in the morning k love and know that i will keep you safe while you stay over my house."_  
i looked at the clock. read. 1 hour before josh would come.i had to clean up and get ready.i ran again at full speed, cleaning what i messed i hed made with that guy. when i was done i stumbled across my moms' desk of reading notes and stuffing some of the in my bag.i ran to the shower.i used my favorite bodywash. you know the sweet smelling dove. when i got out i sprayed my body with my rosebud perfume. i went inside my walkin closet and found my satin green night gown and put it on.i looked at my phone and it was 11:59 one minute to 12. i knew he had to be close to my house by then so i put two bags of blood in the microwave. 3 seconds later i heard a knock.i ran to the i opened it josh came in and gave my a big bear hug like he haven't seen me in 3 it was really 3 hours.  
"honey i was so worried when i got the call from my dad."he started to shake with anger. i grab his arm and kissed stop shaking and sat me down.  
"what happened, all i know is once i got in the house i found this note on my mom's you know whats going on?"i asked. he was hesitant but he told me.  
"a witch clan of vampires started a war with you mom and aunt."  
"what about ross. he is human where is he?"i asked this time with more care.  
"i would so not know. but i do know that im going to make this the best sleep over ."he said while kissing my neck.  
"not yet no more until i say so okay?"  
"sure sweetie."my phone ranged.  
"um...can you get the blood while i get my phone?"  
"uh..sure."i left the room and went inside the bathroom.  
"hello?"  
"hey so what are you doing?"  
"Daniel? why are you calling so late, what do you want?" i sounded sleepy and mad so that i still seemed normal.  
"just wanted to talk to you. about us."  
"there is no us, i got some body that i love now, so you cute with out the 'e'.bye." just then i hung up the phone.i ran a full speed to josh sitting on the couch.  
"so who was that?"he asked looking me in my eye.i seen something in his like fear.  
"daniel he asked me out to day and i told him no and that we were done." i answered him.  
" what do you want to do?" he asked.  
"do you know french?'  
"no do you?"  
"hell yeah.I learned at four weeks. you want to learn?"i asked.  
"in your word, quote, 'hell yeah'."so after 2 hours of french class, i...i mean we went to bed.

* * *

he next day.

i woke up with two arms warped around me.i turned myself over to see if josh was woke.  
"êtes-vous réveillé?"i asked him in to my sruprise he answered me without opening his eyes.  
"Oui, mon dear.i était éveillé pendant un certain temps"he answered me speaking full french.  
"wow, after one class you know the whole french dictionary?" i made it seem more like a question then what it was supose to sound.i looked at the shit where is every one? it was 10:59 and no one was home to wake me up or make me breakfast and blood.  
"i already made some for this was sent here from your mom to my dad."he said reading my mind of corse.


End file.
